This invention relates generally to a portable spraying and drinking apparatus.
Generally, fans used for personal cooling are designed for static use, i.e., the fan is placed in a desired location and plugged in an electrical outlet. However, a stationary fan, which must be plugged into an electrical outlet, cannot be readily used when outside and moving from place to place such as occurs when visiting an amusement park.
It is known to have battery powered, hand held or otherwise portable, self-contained fans. An example of such a fan is shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,035, which is incorporated herein by reference. It is also known to provide a hand held fan capable of spraying a cooling mist to enhance the cooling action of the fan through evaporation of moisture sprayed onto the skin. Fans incorporating misting apparatus are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,997,115 and 4,839,106.
In addition, personal cooling and comfort is enhanced by the consumption of liquids. However, in order to both hold a fan and consume liquid, both hands must be used. One hand must hold the fan while the other holds the drink container. It would be desirable to have a personal cooling device which would also provide a drinking liquid source. Such a design would further promote cooling of the user by helping to replace liquids lost through perspiration.